Milenkov
Premier Milenkov is the main antagonist of the video game "Destroy All Humans! 2". He is the Premier of the Soviet Union during 1969 and leader of the Blisk, an enemy race of the Furon Empire. While some may question how Milenkov can be a Blisk leader if he is only human, it is later revealed he was actually a Blisk himself. Milenkov was voiced by Jim Ward. Role in the game Commanding the KGB Milenkov is first heard in the game's intro, when Agent Ivan Oranchov of the KGB addresses a crowd of KGB about the main protagonist, Cryptosporidium's victory over the USA on the first game, telling them that he is now the new President under the disguise of President Huffman. After destroying the Furon Mothership and Crypto's boss Orthopox-13's body, Milenkov puts Oranchov as the leader of the revolution in America. Oranchov then enlists a hippie from Bay City (a parody of San Francisco) named Coyote Bongwater spread a fatal drug called Revelade that wipes out Furon DNA from human brains, leaving the person completely addicted and dumb. Crypto, however, kills the guru and follows Oranchov to Albion (a parody of London, England), where he kills him as well. In Albion, Crypto learns through a KGB rogue agent called Natalya (who quickly becomes the alien's crush) that the KGB is using some sort of alien spore to infect people and turn them into horrific zombie-like creatures. After dealing with the KGB in England, Crypto and Natalya head off to Takoshima (a parody of Tokyo, Japan) where they fight the Russian police again. At this point, the Premier contacts them from his hometown of Tunguska in the Soviet Union (which is a reference to the Tunguska crash of 1908) and tells them that he is sending a giant monster called "Kojira" (a spoof of Godzilla), which is actually a girl turned into a monster by radiation, to attack the city. Crypto stops the monster and reverts it to normal. They head off to Tunguska, where Crypto discovers that the KGB is working with an enemy race of the Furons, the Blisk, and also that the Tunguska crash was actually a Blisk warship that crash-landed in Earth after the Martian War (a conflict between Furons and Blisks that devastated the red planet, making it what it is today), carrying a few survivors of the incident within it. After Crypto rescues Natalya from the infected humans, Milenkov appears in the flesh and tells the Furon that the operation, codenamed "Project Solaris", is going to happen at the moon. Fiendish master plan and defeat After reaching the Soviet Moon Base Solaris, Crypto manages to cause more damage to the Blisk/Russians relationship and turns them against each other, finally bringing the KGB to their senses. Milenkov faces Crypto again and reveals more disturbing facts: not only every Soviet leader before him (except for Leon Trotsky) like Stalin and Lenin were actually Blisks in disguise, he plans to bombard the Earth with massive doses of radiation, killing every other lifeform in the planet and turning it into a radioactive water paradise, fitting for the Blisks' survival, which is why the Soviet Union began the Cold War and encouraged the building of nuclear arms to begin with. Orthopox creates a virus that can eradicate and destroy the Blisk base in the moon, passing the mission to Crypto and Natalya. They manage to infect the base and destroy it, finally allowing them to have their romantic kiss. But Milenkov shoots Natalya from behind and kills her, turns into his Blisk form and engages Crypto in a final battle. The result is obvious as Crypto deals the final blow and kills Milenkov once and for all, exterminating the Blisks forever. Personality Milenkov is a typical clichéd villain, but with a few twists. Although he has the megalomania of a spy movie villain, he is also incredibly manipulative and vile, not caring the least for humanity or his "fellow" Russians. Like the Blisks, he has a need for radiation and utilizes organic technology for his plans and goals, never seen utilizing any sort of human-made weapon aside from the pistol he uses to shoot Natalya. Milenkov can also act like any Russian citizen of the 60's decade and wish nothing more than the destruction of the United States, although he also wants the rest of mankind dead as well. Trivia *He was probably named after Georgy Malenkov, Premier of the Soviet Union from 1953 to 1955. *His human form is a reference to the James Bond villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld. *He basically acts like a stereotypical spy movie villain, even to the point of monologuing about his plan. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Male